The use of contact lenses for correction of visual acuity is well known. Contact lenses are presently available for correction of any number of visual acuity problems including, without limitation distance and near visual acuity. Additionally, contact lenses are available that provide cylinder correction for astigmatism caused by the shape of the eye.
In prior art lens designs, generally no allowance is made in the lens design for individual fitting characteristics of the lens. As a result, whether or not the lens is successful in correcting visual acuity depends on whether or not a proper fit is achieved. Because no allowance is made for individual lens fit, not all lenses are properly fitted. Therefore, a need exists for lens design and fitting methods that take into account the lens's individual characteristics.